Can't Hold it in Anymore
by animechick725
Summary: Hiei X Reader Lemon You can't hide your feelings for the fire demon anymore. What happened when you visit him in demon world?


Animechick: hey everyone this is my first one shot that I have written and I'm really happy about it. It turned out really well in my opinion and I'm so excited for you guys to read it. I actually wrote this while waiting in line for my otakon ticket I just got around to fixing the small things and editing it. So yeah anyway this is rated M because it is Hiei X Reader lemon. I don't Yu Yu Hakusho. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

 **( backstory: you are a young demon woman that has been friends with yusuke and the others for years this is post series. You know Hiei has feelings for Mukuro but you you can't hide your feelings any longer especially since you are in heat. )**

* * *

I ran quickly to get to the entrance to demon world. Even though this was technically my home I never called it that. I hated demon world. I lived in human world for a long time and I did many things for Koenma so I could stay there. I often did missions with Yusuke and the others before the demon world tournament. At some point during those years a few things happened. Hiei eventually got taller than me, and even though he pissed me off all the time I respected him more than anyone.

I also came to love him more than anyone. I fought in the demon world tournament as well and I watched him as he fell fighting Mukuro. Right into her arms. That hit me and hurt me deeper than any other wound I had received in my entire life. I had realized then how much I loved him. Of course that would happen to me right when it was already too late.

It had been a year or so since Yusuke came back from demon world. I know Hiei came back every once in a while to visit Kurama but I haven't seen him since I dropped out of the demon world tournament. After his fight with Mukuro I lost my will to fight. I left demon world and tried to forget him. I dated others and I worked as human even though I wasn't. I still did something's for Koenma here and there. It wasn't until a month ago I realized I couldn't live like this. I couldn't live with these feelings not being known. I know Hiei probably wouldn't feel the same way but I still had to tell him. I ran into him a month ago I was making an exchange with the patrol of demon world. I was giving them back a demon that was going to be tried for bringing humans into demon world and the patrol was going to bring me the humans that he had taken there. I waited at the entrance holding on tightly to my chain weapon that I had tied around the demon he tried to struggle free but to no avail. I was an S class demon and he was a low D class it was kind of amusing to see him try and get away from me. Kurama said I was like Hiei in that sense. Me and Hiei were kind of similar in our attitude and the way we fought. I waited patiently and then I saw him. He was much taller than me now. It was weird to have Hiei tower over me.

"Hn! So the toddler still has you doing his dirty work huh Y/N?"  
"You know that I don't like tourists anymore than you do Hiei." I said confidently even though I was shaking. He smirked at me as he put the human at my feet he had his underlings from the patrol take the demon out of my chain. The human was asleep at my feet.

"Why do you stay here with these humans? You couldn't stand them either if I'm correct Y/N."  
He was referring to my hatred for the black black club and what they did to my family even still I didn't hate all humans.  
"You know I don't hate all humans, and I haven't been treated like that in a long time Hiei."  
He smirked.  
"Hn! Suite yourself there is always a place for you in the patrol with me should you change your mind."

Then he was gone. He was constantly in my mind again after that and now that I'm in heat I can't hold it in anymore. I ran quickly to the patrol. I got to the front gates and I saw them there training demons on how to use a sword. I was smiling and he noticed me and smiled back. Mukuro walked out of the patrol castle and she walked to Hiei's side. He turned to her and they talked for a moment. They seemed so happy and smitten with eachother all the courage I had till now was gone. He looked back at me and he looked confused. I fought the urge to let my e/c eyes shed tears. Hiei would lose all respect for me If I did. I turned around back the way I came. He didn't come after me and once I realized this I let the tears fall all around me. I thought that when I would see him the words would just come spilling out of my mouth like word vomit irregardless if Mukuro was standing there or not but they didn't. Instead I froze and I couldn't even say hi. I came into my home in human world and collapsed onto the ground at my front door. I stood up and grabbed the picture of all of us from the end of the dark tournament. Next to an annoyed Hiei was me having a small smile as I squished into Hiei so I would fit into the picture. I threw it across the room and I heard the glass shatter. I didn't care I was angry I was pissed I was upset I was heartbroken I was sexually frustrated. I really hate being in heat cause no matter what until I am satisfied I will always be sexually frustrated. This was the point in my demon life where I would find a mate but the only person that I wanted as a mate was Hiei. I let out a deep sigh as I went to my room not caring anymore if the tears fell as I laid in my bed crying myself to sleep.

* * *

She ran as soon as Mukuro stepped out. I had no idea why.  
"Why did she leave?" Mukuro asked.  
"I have no idea. I'm gonna go after I finish up here."  
"Hiei you should probably go now."  
"Why?"

It didn't make any sense to me. I had been waiting for her to come to me for a long time. And now she just left without saying a word. I was angry and I didn't want to near her when I was in heat and angry at her.  
"Hiei you don't know much about women do you?"  
I blinked a few times. I didn't know what she meant.  
"She thinks you already have a mate and that's why she left."  
What?  
"I don't have a mate what is she a fool? Who would she think is my mate?" It took me a minute to realize what she meant. Fuck...  
"She must not know that I have a mate of my own. You should go after her before it's too late."

I ran quickly the fastest I had ever ran. For the longest time I had deep respect for this woman and when I last saw her. She had really grown up. She started letting her h/c down and it just past her breasts. Her e/c eyes sparkled when she looked at me. I knew I cared for her and not long after I saw her I told Kurama and Mukuro what I was feeling and they both laughed. That pissed me off but what they told me next was what shocked me. I was in love with her. I entered human world and I had a problem I didn't know where the woman lived. I took off my headband and used my jagan to find her. I followed her energy signature and entered her front door. She must've forgot to lock it or it was a bad door because I entered easily. Things were broken and scattered all over the floor including the picture of all us from the tournament. I walked up he stairs quietly and found her room and opened the door. She surprised me and held a knife to my neck but once she realized me she dropped the knife.

"Hiei..." Her e/c eyes were red and puffy from crying. Why was she crying? Her expression turned from one of confusion into one of anger.  
"Why the hell did you break into my house!? I was one step away from killing you!"  
"Hn! Well you're the fool that left the door unlocked."  
She furrowed her brow as she growled at me.  
"Well whatever what are you here for?"  
"Why did you leave?"

She turned around and went and sat on her bed.  
"Didn't want to bother the happy mates so I left what's so wrong with that?"  
"You really are a fool."  
"And you're an ass!"

I was quiet for a moment. She seemed really angry. It was getting harder to stay away from her. She was in heat too. I went and sat next to her on her bed.  
"Why are you here?" I heard her mumble.  
"Mukuro isn't my mate you fool."  
She snapped her neck to look at me. She looked surprised to say the least.  
"What but I saw you too-"  
"Mukuro likes women. She has a mate already. She is just a...friend" I never really used that word before so I said it like it was a filthy word. For a long time I didn't believe in friends. I guess I've changed.  
"If you had just stay-" I was cut off by Y/N's lips as they crashed into mine. I was surprised but before I could return her kiss she pulled away. Her face was red which is something I never saw before and I have to admit. I liked her face like that it made my desire for her grow stronger. I needed this woman.

* * *

I really am a fool. Hiei is just sitting there staring at me now. I can't believe I did.  
"I'm sorry I didn't i" I couldn't get my words out. I stammered and I was nervous this never happened to me before.  
He crashed his lips into mine in a passionate kiss.  
Needless to say I was shocked. I kissed him back with everything I had our tongues fighting for dominance. He pushed me onto by bed still kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist he growled against my lips. It was like music to my ears. He moved from lips to my cheek and then my ear and my neck.  
"Hiei.." I moaned as he continued kissing my neck.  
"I love you." He whispered into my ear before he went back to kissing me. I pushed him off of me in surprise.  
"What?" I wasn't sure if I heard him clearly.  
"I love you Y/N for awhile."

My heart was melting my desire for him growing stronger. I wanted to be his.  
"I love you too Hiei" he smirked as he kissed me again. I stopped kissing him to take off my shirt and he did the same with his. I ran my hand down his toned chest and bit my lip in anticipation. He pushed back down to late on the bed. His tongue touched places in my mouth that had never been touched before as his hands came up to grasp my breasts. He growled at the fabric that still covered them and he ripped my bra off of me.  
"You owe me a new bra"  
"Hn! You shouldn't be wearing a useless thing like that anyway." He said in between kisses. He lightly pinched my nipple and a gasp escaped my lips. He bit my earlobe.  
"Y/N I want to hear you more" he whispered huskily into my ear. He grasped both of my breasts in his hands and he brought his face down to suck on my one nipple while his other hand teased my other nipple.  
"Fuck Hiei..." I had never felt such pleasure before. He went over to my other nipple to give it the attention it deserved. I couldn't take this anymore I wanted to make him feel good I pushed him he would lay on his back I sat up on my knees and I put my hair in a ponytail. I started removing his pants although I kept jumping everytime he smacked my ass that was still up near his head. I got his pants off and surprisingly he was commando. His penis was really thick and hard I lowered my head to his and took it in my mouth. I hear a groan from him as tongue licked all around his head.

"Fuck Y/N"

I started going up and down on his shaft. I could feel him pulsating in my mouth. I used my hand to strike the rest of it that. I couldn't reach with my mouth and I felt him starting to take my pants off. He smacked my ass which surprised me but I continued what I was doing.  
"Move your legs." I looked at him confused for a moment until he moved my legs for me. My knees were now next to his biceps.  
"Do it again"  
I took his penis in my mouth and I felt his warm breath as he moaned against my wet entrance. He stuck his tongue into my wet folds and I lifted my head up as I moaned loudly.  
"Don't stop" he mumbled into me. The pleasure was too much.  
"Hiei I can't do this if you do that to me." His hands gripped my ass hard as his tongue went deeper into me. I screamed in pleasure. I couldn't do anything now I was moaning too much now.  
"Hiei...I'm coming" I felt my release approaching but it didn't as Hiei pulled away. I growled.

"Continue and I will" I heard him order. He was such a dick when he wanted to be. I went back to sucking his long thick member and he went back to licking my wet folds. It was so hard to keep from moaning. I picked up my pace and he pulled away moaning. I went even faster now and I could feel him pulsing harder as he gripped my hips harder.  
"Fuck.." I heard him say and then a warm liquid filled my mouth. It was nasty but I swallowed it. His breathing was shallow.  
"Your turn." He said to me as continued what he was previously doing but only now he rubbed my clit with his fingers in a rapid succession. I felt my release come even faster.  
"Hiei I'm coming!" My back arched as I came. I was breathing heavily and it was getting harder for me to stay in the position I was in on my knees. He slid out from under me and I felt his member rub against my entrance. He pushed it in quickly I'm not gonna lie it hurt but not as much as all the human magazines said it would. He started at a slow pace and then he stopped he flipped me so I was on my back and he came up and kissed me as he put his hard penis inside of me again.  
"Oh Hiei.."  
"You're really tight." He whispered to me in between kisses. His pace was slowly picking up and the pain was gone now and all I felt was pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he went even deeper inside of me. I felt like I was filled to the maximum.  
"Hiei faster" he smirked at me as he started picking up his pace even faster. The room was filled with a few different sounds. The sound of the bed loudly creaking. The sound of Hiei entering my wet core and the sounds of our mixed moans and profanities. He moved his hand to rub my clit and I felt close again and Hiei realized that. I think he was close too as I felt him pulsate even harder inside of me. My back arched as my moans were now screams of pleasure.  
"Fuck Hiei I'm coming."  
"Y/N I am too. Come for me Y/N"  
I screamed even louder as I felt my release. Hearing me orgasm for him fueled his orgasm. He poured all he offered into me. He came down and bit my neck marking me as his mate and I did the same to his neck. He pulled out of me we were both breathing heavily. I cuddled into his side and he put his arm around me.  
"I love you Hiei"  
"I love you too Y/N"  
We made love several times throughout the night I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Animechick: So yeah there it is. Don't ask me why I made Mukuro a lesbian I honestly don't know why either. But anyway I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
